tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Night of the Scare-Bros!
[[Datei:Panini 39 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Nickelodeon TMNT'' #39]]Night of the Scare-Bros! ("Die Nacht der Bruderscheuchen!") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von Panini. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 31. März - 27. April 2016 * Ausgabe: Nickelodeon TMNT #39 * Script: Alec Worley * Zeichnungen: Ryan James Neal *'Farben': Kat Nicholson & Jason Cardy *'Farbassistenz': Randy Hogan & James Stayte *'Text': Alex Foot Kontinuität Zur Panini Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "The Mighty Multi-Mutant" * Nächstes Kapitel: "A Termite-y Headache" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Klopf-klopf!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo und Raphael **April O'Neil **Casey Jones *Scare-Bros Handlung thumb|left|240px|Schädlingsvertreibung mit FolgenIn der Scheune der O'Neil-Farm hat Donatello zwei Tage lang an einem Heilmittel für Leonardo gearbeitet,"Within the Woods" und ist gerade todmüde dabei, eine neue Mutagenmischung auszuprobieren, als ein lautes Geschrei ihn vor lauter Schreck die kostbare Lösung verschütten lässt: Michelangelo versucht gerade ein paar Krähen zu verscheuchen, die sich an seinem Kürbisfeld vollfressen wollen. Reuevoll versucht Michelangelo seinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen, richtet aber nur noch mehr Unordnung an, so dass Donatello ihn wutentfacht aus seinem Labor verbannt. thumb|180px|Presenting: The Scare-Bros!Um die Vögel in Zukunft von den Feldern fernzuhalten, schlägt Donatello vor, dass Michelangelo sich gefälligst eine Vogelscheuche bauen soll; doch während dieses Meinungsaustauschs hat keiner der beiden bemerkt, dass das umgekippte Mutagengemisch in Michelangelos Gießkanne getropft ist. Später präsentiert Michelangelo dem Rest seiner Familie eine Gruppe von Vogelscheuchen, die er aus den Kürbissen seines Feldes gebastelt hat: Die Scare-Bros. Das Design seiner Scheuchen wird von seinen Brüdern, April und Casey mit gemischten Gefühlen aufgenommen; danach zieht sich die Truppe wieder ins Haus zurück, um einen Horrorfilmmarathon zu genießen. Dabei aber lässt Michelangelo seine Gießkanne bei den Vogelscheuchen zurück, und deren Inhalt tropft ungehindert auf den Erdboden; und mitten in der Nacht erwachen die Vogelscheuchen zu unnatürlichem Leben... thumb|left|240px|Die Nacht der HorrorscheuchenSpäter, als April mitten im Marathon in die Küche geht, um dort Popcorn nachzuholen, wird sie plötzlich von einer der lebenden Vogelscheuchen durchs Fenster angegriffen. Sie kann ihren Angreifer abschütteln und eilt ins Wohnzimmer zurück, um die Jungs zu informieren; doch diese wissen bereits Bescheid, da sie gerade selbst unter einem Vogelscheuchenangriff stehen. Während April und Casey die Vogelscheuchen aufhalten, arbeiten die Turtles sich auf das Dach der Veranda hinauf und finden das Haus vollständig von den Scare-Bros belagert. Zu allem Überfluss hat einer der Scare-Bros Donatellos Mutagenvorrat in der Scheune entdeckt und probiert... mit dem Resultat, dass das Monster nun zu Riesenporpotionen heranwächst und als deren Anführer - der "Pumpking" - nun den Angriff auf das Haupthaus anzuführen beginnt! thumb|240px|RabenfraßIm Eifer des Gefechts schlägt Michelangelo mit seinem Kusari-gama den Kopf eines Scare-Bros ab, der dann ausgerechnet direkt auf seinem eigenen landet. Vor lauter Ekel und Schreck dreht Michelangelo durch und prescht in wilder Panik durch die Reihen der restlichen Scare-Bros, bis er mit einem Baum kollidiert. Der Zusammenstoß schreckt die Krähen auf, die im Baum genistet haben, und diese fliegen nun über dem Schlachtfeld umher. Donatello erkennt die Gunst der Stunde und weißt seine Brüder an, sich ein paar Kürbiskernsäcke aus der Scheune zu schnappen und deren Inhalt zu verstreuen. Die Krähen fallen über die Kürbskerne und die Scare-Bros her und zerhacken die Monster zu Brei. thumb|left|240px|"Timber!"Jedoch sind die Krähen nicht genug, um den Pumpking zu erledigen, und daher ergreifen die Turtles die Initiative gegen das Riesenungeheuer. Nachdem Leonardo und Raphael die Füße des Pumpkings mit ihren Waffen am Boden festgenagelt haben, fällt Donatello ihn mit einem wohlgezielten Hieb seines Bos. Der Pumpking kippt zu Boden und dabei genau in die Richtung von Michelangelo, der sich gerade von seinem Zusammenstoß mit dem Baum zu erholen beginnt; doch da Michelangelo direkt unter dessen Mund sitzt, entgeht er glücklicherweise dem Tod durch Zerquetschen. Damit sich ein solcher Vorfall nicht wiederholt, spielt Michelangelo nun mit der Idee herum, beim nächsten Mal etwas Harmloses - wie Pepperoni - zu pflanzen... Trivia *Der Titel dieser Geschichte ist eine leicht veränderte Variante eines Gruselfilmtitels mit dem Namen Night of the Scarecrow (dt.: "Die Nacht der Vogelscheuche"; 1995). *Weitere bekannte Gruselfilme, die in der Handlung persifliert werden, sind unter anderem: **''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' (als "The Texas Hockey Stick Terrorizer", eine Parodie auf Casey Jones) ** City of the Dead (als "City of the Headless Dead") **''Nightmare on Elm Street'' (als "Gross-Out on Barf Street") Neudruckversionen *''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Collected Comics, Volume **'' Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #34 (September 2017), "Die Nacht der Turtle-Scheuchen" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Panini)